The skin is the human body's largest organ, colonized by a diverse milieu of microorganisms. Colonization is driven by the ecology of the skin surface, which is highly variable depending on topographical location, endogenous host factors and exogenous environmental factors. Microorganisms including bacteria, fungi, and viruses are known to colonize the skin. Human skin continuously undergoes self-renewal, so resident microbial cells are shed in the process. Most of the microbes found on the skin are harmless to healthy individuals. Some are considered to be mutualistic organisms and confer health benefits to the skin by secreting, for example, antibacterial substances, preventing pathogen colonization, and influencing host immune responses. On the other hand, commensal microorganisms can cause diseases and infections if the physical barrier of the skin has been compromised due to trauma or injuries.
The skin and gastrointestinal (“GI”) tracts of humans are colonized by a diverse array of microorganisms beginning at the time of birth when an infant is exposed to the maternal microflora and other environmental microbes. From the time of initial colonization, the human microbiome remains in a state of flux where the composition of the resident microflora changes over time in response to factors intrinsic and extrinsic to the host.
Probiotics are so-called “good” microorganisms (typically bacteria) that are ingested (or contacted with a person) alive by an individual so that the introduced microorganisms can colonize the GI tract of the person. Conventional prebiotics are ingestible ingredients that selectively support the growth or survival of the “good” microorganisms which are desirably present in the GI tract. Conventional prebiotics are typically a nutrient source (e.g., fructooligosaccharide or galactooligosaccharide) that can be assimilated by one or more members of the GI microbiome, but which are not digestible by the human host.
Human skin is colonized by a diverse array of microorganisms, with such colonization beginning shortly after birth when an infant is exposed to the maternal microflora. From the time of initial colonization, the human microbiome changes over time in response to factors intrinsic and extrinsic to the host. The makeup of the human skin microbiome differs significantly from the makeup of the GI microbiome in terms of both the type and variety of microorganisms present.
Members of the GI and skin microbiomes utilize different nutrient sources due to, at least in part, the starkly contrasting environments in which the two microbiomes are found and the substrates available for use as food. Dietary requirements of microorganisms can vary significantly from one species to the next, and it is not uncommon for an agent that exhibits prebiotic activity on a particular microorganism to exhibit no prebiotic activity on a different microorganism. For example, prebiotics designed for the GI microbiota have historically been carbohydrate-based materials that serve as food for resident glycolytic driven microorganisms. The microflora present on the skin of a person, however, can include lipophilic organisms, which would not necessarily be expected to assimilate carbohydrates. Even the glycolytic microorganisms present on the skin may not utilize the same kinds of carbohydrates as GI microbes. The make-up of the GI and skin microbiomes of a human may vary significantly and there can also be significant variability in the make-up of the same microbiome between individuals. The surface of mammalian skin typically includes a wide variety of microorganisms, which may vary from species to species, individual to individual, and from location to location on an individual. Certain undesirable microorganisms, such as pathogenic bacteria, yeasts and molds, may attempt to colonize the skin and upset the balance of a healthy microbiome.
The development of molecular techniques to identify and quantify microbial organisms has revolutionized the microbial world. Genomic characterization of bacterial diversity relies on sequence analysis of the 16S ribosomal RNA gene, which is present in all bacteria and archaea. The 16S rRNA gene contains species-specific hypervariable regions, which allow taxonomic classification, and highly conserved regions, which act as a molecular clock and a binding site for PCR primers. Using current technologies, an organism does not need to be cultured to determine its type by 16S rRNA sequencing.
The global population is rapidly aging. Currently, 566 million people are 65 years old worldwide, with estimates of nearly 1.5 billion by 2050, particularly in developing countries. Infections constitute a third of mortality in people 65 years old. Moreover, lengthening life spans correlate with increased time in hospitals or long-term care facilities and exposure to drug-resistant pathogens. The risk of nosocomial infections increases with age, independent of duration spent in healthcare facilities. One theory is that as a person ages, their immune system changes and is less robust in addressing bacterial infections. By enhancing the microbiome of a person's skin as they age, it is believed that infections that would otherwise be encountered will be avoided, or at least the frequency and severity of the same will be decreased.
There is a long-felt need for effective treatments to enhance the health of an individual's skin. The present invention provides a method and system for satisfying such need.